Demons and Demons
by MoonlightShadow666
Summary: A Demonta X InuYasha. Sequel to 'My Love or My Dream'. Takes place in the third book Slawter InuYasha is a famus movie star, staring in gore films, not hard when your halfdemon. But then he meets Grubbs on the set of his next movie and that all changes.


**Demons and Demons**

This is my first new story in awhile; it is a crossover incorporating both InuYasha and Demonta book 3 _'Slawter'_. I hope you like it! It is my sequel to 'My love or my dream' I told you it would end in tragedy!

-Moonlight Shadow666

"InuYasha this is your first big role in awhile!" commented Kagome as she walked beside her big movie star boy.

_It is about 6 years since InuYasha came through the well to be with Kagome. At first they stayed with Kagome's family until she finished high school and her mom and brother tried to educate InuYasha in the ways of the present. It looked like a rough life ahead for Kagome. She had nightmares about her life ahead; she would be a working mom supporting a freak of a husband and her kids. She wouldn't be able to have friends over and her kids would have to be sent to boarding school! She even woke-up one day and wished he had never come through the well! But that was before the incident. The 'incident' was the time a movie director was looking for an armature actor/freak to cast as the lead in her new production. The lead needed to be tall, male, a swordsman and needed long hair they could die silver. How did InuYasha get involved? Well let's just say he went for a walk even though Kagome had told him not to. Anyway when the director lady saw him she cast InuYasha right there and then, and when Kagome found him, well I think you can guess, anyway when the director saw his ears she went hysteric! She shooed away the other additions without even seeing them! And so that is how InuYasha's career as a gore actor took off! The movie was at the top for weeks! Not long after directors were looking high and low for him. InuYasha had become a household name! And Kagome no longer worried about her life._

"Yeah I haven't been to busy lately." Answers InuYasha.

"Well, this latest role sounds pretty good…. I only wish I didn't have to sign that contract to stay there the whole time, IT'S IN THE MIDDLE OF NOWHERE FOR CRYING OUT LOUD!" She half whimpered.

"Yeah, well what can I say, Kagome, since you got this idea in your head to be my manager AND my wife, you gotta come."

"I need to watch over you, make sure you don't go getting' any ideas and try to get some other girl your on-set with."

"And I thought you trusted me by now… I'm hurt…"

Kagome looked at InuYasha and smiled.

"Would you prefer to have the** BEADS** back?"

InuYasha froze at the mention of the inhuman things.

"Just kidding, I won't to see this one being shot, and besides Davida said I could." She replied with a smirk.

"…"

Kagome and InuYasha boarded InuYashas privet plane to fly out to the set.

Somewhere not to far away…

"DAVID A. HYAM! THE FAMUS MOVIE DIRECTOR? SHE'S COMING HERE! TO TALK TO YOU?!" shouted the any all too excited Grubbs Gardy.

"Yes Grubbs." Answered Grubbs all too uninterested Guardian/Uncle Dervish Gardy.

_In case you, for some strange unthinkable reason, haven't read the awesome series by _**Darren Shan**_ called _**The Demonta**_ and don't have a hope of knowing what I'm talking about here, first I say, "READ NO FURTHER! Go get it from the library and read the series first! This takes from book 3 (Please in your reviews if you've read it! Please tell me 'cause I got my whole class clambering for the series, please I don't won't to be crazy) Anyway if you don't want to get off the internet to do that, here's the scoop; Grubbs' family was slaughtered by demons, because Grubbs' sister was turning into a werewolf. If you have read about the full moon thing forget it now, in this the Gardys are cursed and if your unlucky in your teens you will turn into a werewolf, that means you lose your mind, your body changes and you kill anything that you come across and you like this 24/7.Grubbs' uncle is a demon expert so he rescued Grubbs after his parents and sister were killed. Anyway Grubbs' half-brother Billy-E changed and Grubbs and his uncle had to fight the same demons that slaughtered Grubbs' family to save Bill-E. The demon they had to fight was a nasty piece of work called Lord Loss, but Lord Loss loves chess so one had to play chess while the other fought the two demon servants Lord Loss brought with him, either loses and they both die. All turned out OK, but it is a cool series! _

"But… But… But… IT'S DAVIDA A. HYAM! Wait what does she won't to see you for?"

"She apparently wants some advice on her next movie."

"Coolio!!!" Grubbs replied.

**Authors Notes **

I apologize because it is so short but I haven't had a lot of time to think about writing, but this is better then nothing right? I will write more soon as the plot thickens, as they say.

Moonlight Shadow666


End file.
